captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma-Ti
Ma-Ti is the fifth Planeteer to be summoned. He is from South America, and has the power of Heart. He receives his ring after rescuing Suchi from a jaguar, who then presents the Ring of Heart to him. Ma-Ti is an orphan, as learned in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I. His parents were killed during political unrest, but Ma-Ti does not believe they died in vain, as the issues they were fighting for soon resolved as a result of the awful night the village was attacked. Ma-Ti was raised by his village Shaman, whom he sometimes refers to as "grandfather". He has a natural empathy and understanding, and his instincts are usually right. He is the youngest of the Planeteers, but he is usually the first to see reason and expose the truth to the others if they are lost or arguing. In the first episode, A Hero For Earth, Ma-Ti is given the power of Heart by Gaia, who tells him he has the most important power of all. Through Ma-Ti, the others will always be linked. Though Ma-Ti cannot offer much in a physical fight against any eco-villains, his gentle nature and his insticts, as well as his Heart power, provide balance and calm to the team. Ma-Ti can communicate with animals, and with other humans, using telepathic powers. This comes in handy when the Planeteers are separated or in trouble, or when they need to call for help from surrounding townspeople or animals. Ma-Ti also helps to link the other Planeteers back to Gaia and Hope Island, as well as Captain Planet. Ma-Ti is very trustworthy and gentle. His instincts can usually counted on to be right, though he is not always listened to by the older Planeteers. Ma-Ti and Gaia seem to have a special bond from the very first episode. Though not as bad as Linka, Ma-Ti may misquote certain proverbs or slang terms, which the others would correct him on. Appearance Ma-Ti is the youngest and smallest of the Planeteers. He has fairly long dark hair, olive skin and dark eyes. Because of his youth, he isn't as physically strong as Kwame and Wheeler. Family and Relationships Suchi: Suchi is a monkey Ma-Ti saves in the first episode. Suchi hands Ma-Ti's ring to him and accompanies him to Hope Island. Suchi often gets into mischief, and chatters and shrieks when things disturb or upset him. However, he has proved himself useful many times by helping the Planeteers out of a tight spot. He often travels on Ma-Ti's shoulder, and communicates with him directly, thanks to Ma-Ti's power of Heart. Parents: Ma-ti's parents were activists who tried to prevent the destruction of the Amazon rainforest. Both of Ma-ti's parents were killed when he was a young boy when his village was set on fire by people who opposed them. His father was called "Chico" in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I. This is probably an allusion to Chico Mendes, a Brazilain environmental activist, who fought to stop the burning and logging of the Amazon rainforest to make room for cattle ranching, and who was eventually murdered by ranchers who opposed him. Wheeler: Ma-Ti and Wheeler share a very close relationship. As such, he often is dependent on him and follows him around. Apparently Ma-Ti enjoys being Wheeler's "Little buddy". Wheeler is also overprotective of Ma-Ti. Linka: 'Ma-Ti and Linka have somewhat of a bond. They give each other compliments and help one another in battle. Ma-Ti also refers to Linka as cute. 'Gi: 'Ma-Ti and Gi share a friendship. They are next to each other when the call Captain Planet. Sometimes he teaches her about the cultures of the Amazon. 'Kwame: 'Kwame is Ma-Ti's mentor. He often depends on him for comfort and knowledge. Their friendships seems closer after ''Greenhouse Planet. Significant Episodes *Rain of Terror - Ma-Ti feels useless as he is so much smaller than the other Planeteers. He takes off his ring and sits in the geo-cruiser as the other Planeteers hurry to stop Verminous Skumm's latest plan. In the end, it's up to Ma-Ti to save the day when the other Planeteers are captured. *The Big Clam-Up - Ma-Ti narrates this episode in which the Planeteers try to trace the source of a mysterious sickness. Ma-ti has recently gotten into reading 1940's detective fiction and imagines everything happening in the form of a black and white movie. *Radiant Amazon - Sly Sludge and Duke Nukem threaten Ma-Ti's village in the Amazon rainforest. *A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part 1 - Ma-Ti reveals that his parents were killed when they tried to protect his village from greedy land developers. His parents had sent him to live with the Shaman shortly before their deaths. *The Power of Heart - It's shown that Ma-Ti can use his ring to calm a person down enough to render them unconscious. He manages to render Argos Bleak unconscious by forcing him to look into his own heart which is dark. Quotes '''Ma-Ti: All this arguing leads nowhere! I know. I have seen it... Ma-Ti's flashback begins: Ma-Ti: My father's people and my mother's village could not see eye-to-eye. It cost many their lives, and some, even more. My father and mother's people each worked for sustainable use of the forest. But they did not always work together. Man: Chico (Ma-Ti's father), I do not trust those Indians. Villager: It is you white men who are always breaking your promise! Chico: Please, friends, we have worked in harmony with this land too long. The forest is our life! Developer: All of you clear out of here! The crowd disperses, with each side grumbling about the other. Ma-Ti stands as a young child beside his father (Chico). Chico approaches the developer standing by the bulldozers. Chico: It is not over! Developer: Be careful, Chico. We have ways of dealing with trouble-makers like you. Night time, and Ma-Ti's parents are talking gently to him: Mother: Ma-Ti, try to understand... Ma-Ti: No, I will not go! Chico: Son, it is not safe for you to stay here. You must go and live with the Shaman, until the danger passes. Ma-Ti: But, if it is dangerous, you and Momma must come too! Chico: Your mother and I cannot run. We must stay as an example to the coalition. Mother: Indians and rubber-tappers must stand united. Saving the forest is the most important thing. Shaman: Come, Ma-Ti. It is time to go. Ma-Ti: Yes, grandfather. Chico: Remember, my son... No matter the odds, you must always follow your heart. Ma-Ti nods, and hugs his parents for the last time before following the Shaman out the door. Once he is out of sight, his parents cry. That night, Ma-Ti and Shaman are sleeping up on a cliff over-looking the village, Ma-Ti awakes and sees the village burning. He screams, and he and the Shaman hurry down to help the villagers, but they are too late. '' '''Ma-Ti:' We ran as fast as we could, but by the time we got there, it was too late. I thought my heart would break when I found my father's necklace. My mother had made it for him. I never saw my parents again. But that horrible night solidified the coalition. The people all worked together to stop the clear-cutting and save the trees - and the animals! - From the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I Gallery Ransom135.jpg ma-tidontdrinkthewater01.jpg Dontdrinkthewater107.jpg Dontdrinkthewater110.jpg Missinglinka87.jpg Missinglinka94.jpg Missinglinka106.jpg Missinglinka123.jpg Missiontosaveearthone05.jpg Missiontosaveearthone023.jpg Missiontosaveearthone027.jpg mati.jpg 4.jpg heart.jpg Category:Characters Category:Planeteers Category:Heroes